


Near-Death Experiences  (Alternatively: Fine, We Can Get a Dog)

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, cuties !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “Weapons at the ready, Ciri?” She carefully sets Roach on the Tv stand before grabbing one of the pillows, Geralt looking on in mild amusement.“Pillows raised!! And… chaaaarrrggggeeee!”Or, Ciri wants a dog and neither she nor Jaskier will accept no for an answer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

“Can we get a dog?” Geralt hums from where he’s working on the sofa, Ciri looking up at him with Roach in her hands.

“Why? Is Roach not cutting it anymore?” She gasps, holding the stuffed horse protectively to her chest.

“Don’t listen to him Roach, I could never get bored of you.” Jaskier nods solemnly from the other side of the couch, hiding his smile behind his notebook with the pretense of adding the final touches to his song. In reality, he’s waiting for _The Cue._

“Good advice, Geralt has no idea what he’s talking about, Roach, pay him no mind,” he says and Jaskier grins as Ciri leans into her stuffie, ear pressed against its mouth.

“Roach says you’re right, daddy Jas, she also says that daddy Ger is a meanie!” Geralt frowns before looking down at her.

“We can’t get a dog.”

Ciri sets her little fists on her hips and Jaskier watches on in great interest as their daughter parts her lips.

“Actually daddy, we _can._ Daddy Jas told me you needed some con— coninc—”

 _“Convincing,”_ Jaskier whispers, ignoring the way Geralt glances at him as if he’d stolen the last bit of chocolate ice cream.

“Convincing!” Ciri yells, her tone victorious. “So we’re going to convince you,” she finishes with a solid nod. And there it is, _The Cue._

Jaskier quickly jogs to their room, hiding snickers as he grabs two pillows; he hears Geralt ask Ciri just how they’re going to do that— oh and is his husband in for a _surprise._

“Weapons at the ready, Ciri?” She carefully sets Roach on the Tv stand before grabbing one of the pillows, Geralt looking on in mild amusement.

“Ready, Jas!” Their daughter looks utterly ridiculous, one foot forward and the another behind her, her face so focused as he takes up the same position.

“Pillows raised!! And… chaaaarrrggggeeee!” Geralt’s eyes widen as they run the short distance to him, bringing pillows down on him as he curls smaller, laughing as Ciri grunts and trash-talks— _you’re going down! Down like Valdo Marx in a singing competition against Daddy Jas!_

 _Fuck,_ does Jaskier love them both so much. 

“Fine,” Geralt grumbles, a properly put on frown gracing his face though he has tears from hiding his laughs. “Fine!”

“Yield!” Ciri screeches and Jaskier is _so proud of her_.

“I yield! I yield, leave me be—” Ciri and Jaskier back away, panting and sweaty as they look on at Geralt’s form still curled up, shaking with quiet laughter.

“You’re a bad influence on her,” he grumbles, and Jaskier raises his pillow in a threat.

“How strangely nonchalant for someone who almost just died a minute ago, Geralt.” Geralt _bursts_ out laughing, shaking and teeth bared as he closes his eyes. He’s so beautiful that it makes Jaskier’s throat dry.

“So?” Ciri asks, her pillow raised to smack her dad again, eyebrow raised in challenge. “Can we get a dog?” 

Geralt groans. “ _Fine_ , we can get a dog.” 

Jaskier’s quite sure the neighbors hear Ciri’s squeal before she hides her face in his stomach. Geralt grins and rolls his eyes in retaliation to his wink.

They spend the rest of the evening looking for names.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ciri?” Their princess looks up from her coloring, marker smeared over her cheek. Jaskier is a master of not squealing at adorable sights, if he does say so himself. “Do you hear that?” It’s a whisper this time, and she cocks her head, listening intently before her eyes light up.

“Is that… ?” 

They share a grin.

“I think it is, dragon.” Ciri scrambles to her fee, grabbing her stuffed horsie and motioning for Jaskier to get up. They tip-toe into the kitchen, Geralt’s voice growing louder.

_ Who’s a good girl? _ Geralr’s coos as they look around the corner of the wall and into the kitchen.  _ Don’t tell anyone I gave you a treat, okay? You’re such a good girl, aren’t you, you little cutie. _

Maybe Jaskier isn’t such a master of not squealing at adorable sights— he can’t help himself, really, not when Roach the Second (Roachie for short) is sat in front of Geralt, belly up as he scratches at her tummy. 

“Daddy Jas!” Ciri pouts up at him, eyebrows furrowed, “We’re s’posed to be  _ sneaky!” _

“But look at him Ciri, how could I not!” He thrusts his hands out to where his husband sits on the floor, face sheepish for having been caught, but not stopping he belly scratches. Ciri huffs, walking into the kitchen and joining her father in giving Roach II scritches. 

Jaskier leans against the doorframe, watching the too-cute sight of his family as Geralt huffs out a  _ what _ . 

“Thought you weren’t too excited about getting a pup, darling,” he waves a finger between the two of them. “What’s happening here?” 

“There was a spark between us,” Geralt turns to their dog, eyes melting from a put upon glare to a dopey smile, “She’s the best.”

“You’re honestly the cheesiest person alive,” Jask mutters, sitting down by Ciri and giving Roachie head pats.

“You love it.” Geralt leans forward, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s lips as he mutters a  _ by god, I do. _

  
_ “Ewwwwwww.”  _ Roachie backs Ciri up with a woof.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what ya thought <33 had so much fun w/ this!
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr (@persony-pepper)!](https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com)


End file.
